Behind the Scenes of Xiaolin Showdown
by HalloFreak
Summary: Welcome to Behind the Scenes of XS! Here, you tell me what your favorite episodes, moments, and characters in the show. With the help of my XS peeps we'll then do behind-the scenes- takes of them like: meetings, interviews, etc. HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Introduction to Behind the Scenes of Xiaolin Showdown**

Chase: *sits on couch in front of large camera* Is the camera on?

Camera Guy: *nods*

Chase: Ok then. *clears throat* Hello readers, and welcome to Behind the Scenes of Xiaolin Showdown. Of course, as you already know, I am Chase Young; that absolutely handsome tai chi sorcerer. *smirks* Anyway, the author (or as she would like to be called, 'The Manager') decided to give you guys a chance to see what happens off- camera on this set. *grins* Now aren't you a lucky bunch? And so-

Manager (HalloFreak): Excuse me! *nudges Chase aside from camera's view* Ahem, hi! I'm the manager of this and I would like to tell you-

Chase: *interrupts* So, what was the point of asking me (well actually forcing me) to do this if you were going to cut in anyway?

Manager: *shrugs* Because I thought you were boring, I guess. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys could tell me your favorite episodes, funny moments, who your favorite characters are, and what you would like to ask them or know about them, even any dares for the characters, etcetera. You can tell me this information through PM, e-mail, and reviews.

Chase; *pushes Manager off of couch* When you send in your info, we (the rest of the XS cast and I) will do behind- the- scene takes on them. Like our regular meetings, interviews, stage moments.

Manager: *covers Chase's mouth with hands* Stop interrupting me! _I'll_ explain! So send us your favorites, dares and questions, and once we have enough, we'll do the B.T.S (Behind the Scenes) take on them! And trust me, with this cast, hilarity will ensue!

Chase: *muffled* Don as tee da do anydi do embers! (Don't ask me anything to do anything too embarrassing!)

Manager: Couldn't have said it better myself, Chase! Bye everyone!

Chase: *gets hands off of his mouth* Bye!

Camera Guy: O_o And that's… a… wrap?


	2. Chapter 2: My Homey Omi: The Meeting

Chapter Two: B.T. S. For CupKake123's Favorite Episode

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in any way; it belongs to Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.

A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to make it clear that I'm (so far) writing chapters for each reviewer's moments, episode, etc. They ended up becoming long chapters, so it may take me a while to update regularly... But, I'll update as quickly as I can! If you have any ideas for how I should write the stories_ please_ let me know. OK, back to B.T.S!

**Behind the Scenes of 'My Homey Omi' The Meeting**

It is quiet in Meeting Room A4. Here the Xiaolin Monks and the meditating Master Fung are sitting on one side of a long wooden table. On the other side sat a bored evil boy genius, Jack Spicer. Next to him was a 1500 year old spirit by the name of Wuya. The only sounds heard were an occasional cough and the sounds of Omi playing Goo Zombies. At the end of the table sat a dark skinned New Yorker, Jermaine. He felt very uncomfortable as he looked left and right at the original cast. He was new to this gig, and still had almost no idea of what he was doing there.

"Oh yeah," he thought, "I was nominated to be a new member of the cast."

The room was still dead silent and still. Suddenly, there was a slam at the door. Everyone's' head turned to the entrance door. There stood a young pale skinned woman. She had fiery hair that was flipped on the ends. Her flowing olive green dress brought out her ruby eyes. Her pumps clicked as she strode over to Jack and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"MOMMY?" Jack's pupils bulged out of his eye sockets.

"MOMMY?" The rest of the casts' jaws dropped to the ground. (Except, Master Fung's and Wuya's. Master Fung merely raised an eyebrow and Wuya's jaw dropped through the floor.)

After a moment of silence, Raimundo's thunderous laughter shook the room. He held his stomach and was turning red as he laughed. "Oh yeah, you're a Mama's Boy alright!"

"Raimundo quit it! That's not nice!" Kimiko slapped his arm, but couldn't help but to let out a few chuckles herself.

Clay pulled his 10 gallon hat further down his eyes. "Hey Jack. It's not_ that _bad evil buddy. Least it's not your grandma pinching your cheeks and giving ya kisses sloppier than a pig in a pigsty." He shivered.

"Grr…Dojo!" Jack screamed with fury. The small dragon slithered in eating a muffin. "I told you not to let _anyone_ in!" He pointed at his mom.

"Well, she had muffins! Not to mention... they had _real_ blueberries!" the dragon explained in between bites.

"Help yourselves everyone! There's enough to go around. Everyone, but Wuya -who didn't have a stomach- politely took a muffin.

"So, uh... Janice. I was- OWIE!" His mother pinched his cheeks.

"Now, Jackie- mackie! Are you really going to call your own mother by her first name?" she let go of his now red cheek.

"Yeah, Jackie- mackie!" Rai teased. Kimiko slugged him in his arm, and he got quiet.

"So, Mom, I wanted to know why you came," Mrs. Spicer simply hugged Jack tightly and replied, "Can't I see my own son more often?" Jack struggled to escape.

"I- I live in our b- basement," he said, being strangled.

"Yes, but you stay there all the time! You never check on me or your dad!" she released him from her tight grasp. He wheezed as air came back to his lungs.

"Besides, I wanted to see this new friend of yours." She waved to Jermaine, who shyly waved back.

"How did you even find out about this, or where it is?"

"You left a note on the basement door saying that you were at a meeting and wouldn't be back for two hours. You also left the address on it for emergency cases." As soon as Jack began to speak, an enchanted Omi spoke up from his game of Goo Zombies. "Pardon me, Mrs. Spicer," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes, sugar?" she returned his smile.

"Uh... every infant in the world has a most beautiful mother, but yours." The room got deadly silent and all eyes were on Omi. He averted his confused eyes around the room. When he realized his mistake he slapped himself.

"I did not mean that! I meant!" he was stopped by Mrs. Spicer patting his yellow head.

"It's OK sweetie, I understand!" she handed him another cupcake and sat down.

Wuya, who looked like she was going to puke, (if she had a stomach) announced, "Shall we please get this meeting on and over with?" Everyone nodded. Master Fung stood and proclaimed to the others.

"Now, I believe you all know Jermaine, and are well aware of his expertise ball handling. I also believe we could use someone like him in Xiaolin Showdowns that are sport related. So, how about we take a vote to see if he shall join us?" Everyone murmured different agreements.

"All who say that Jermaine shall join us, raise your hand." All hands were raised but Jack's and Wuya's.

"Why do you object Jackie- poo?" Mrs. Spicer asked as she tried to remove his mascara from his face.

He swatted her hand away. "Because, why do the Xiaolin losers get another member? We need someone on this side- OUCH!" Mrs. Spicer tugged on his earlobe.

"I second the notion," Wuya said, but was ignored.

"Jack! We don't call people names! That's not nice!"

"But that's the thing Mom! I'm not nice! "Jack's eyes began to water, "Now can you please let go of my ear?" She released his ear and patted him on his back.

"Let us try this again. Who thinks Jermaine shall join us?" This time everyone raised their hands. "Then, I now proudly pronounce you, Jermaine, as an official Xiaolin monk." He shook the boy's hand to seal the agreement. Everyone, but Jack and Wuya clapped for the new cast member; even Mrs. Spicer!

"Oh how great! A new friend to play with Jack! And not an old creepy ghost," She mumbled the last words quickly, but Wuya still heard them. She turned to Jack with a twisted face.

"What?" he asked slightly freaked out.

"I want her gone Jack, now!" She slid through the wriggly red head's face. Jack squared his shoulders and said, "Mom, I want-"

"Oh! Jackie- mackie! I went to the mall before I came here, and look what I found!" she held up a pink T-shirt with the words 'Mommy's Favorite ' in gold.

The room exploded with laughter and a casual "Mama's boy!" thrown in by Raimundo. Jack only groaned and sunk down in his seat. Jermaine chuckled and scratched his head. He had no idea what he was in for with these new friends of his.

* * *

Manager: Well, that was the strange story behind the meeting that made Jermaine join the team. What do you guys think of it? *turns to the characters*

Jermaine: *laughs* It's just the way I remembered it!

Raimundo: *chuckles* Oh my gosh, that was one of the funniest meetings in history!

Jack: Was not! That was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life! *crosses arms*

Kimiko: No, there were other times you got embarrassed, and they are a lot worse.

Wuya: That mother of yours was a handful!

Dojo: That's what you think! I think the rest of us can agree that she was a sweet and cheerful woman! Plus, she gave us muffins! Ooh, those yummy muffins... *starts to drool*

Mrs. Spicer: *spots Jack* Oh, Jackie~ I have another shirt for you~!

Jack: No! Not again! *runs away and hides*

Mrs. Spicer: Where's Jackie?

All: *point in direction Jack ran*

Mrs. Spicer: Thank you! *goes to find Jack*

Manager: Well, that's all for now! I'll update soon! Bye!

XS Characters: *waves* Bye!

[In the distance Jack is screaming for help.]


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby of Ramses Interview

Chapter Three: Jack Being Controlled by Ruby of Ramses

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in any way; it belongs to Christy Hui and Warner Bros.

A/N: Sorry if this is short. I just had to move this story along... Sorry, CupKake123 if this is not to your liking!

**Behind the Scenes of Jack Spicer Being Controlled By Ruby of Ramses**

[In XS meeting room]

Jack: *spins in circles in chair* Where is he? He should be here by now.

[Door opens and Jackie Chan enters]

Jackie C.: Hello, is there a Jack Spicer here?

Jack S.: *stands but dizzily walks to Jackie * Uh, yeah. That w-would be m-me. *Tries to shake Jackie's hand but misses* Huh, I didn't know you had seven hands!

Jackie C.: *begins to scoot away* Um, is this a bad time?

Jack S.: *Holds head* What? You sayin' I'm high or something?

Jackie C.: Possibly. Or, you could just be a jiugui.

Jack S.: A what?

Jackie C.: Never mind. So, what was it you wanted to ask me about? *sits in nearby chair*

Jack S.: I just wanted to know if you had anytime to teach me some karate moves real quick.

Jackie C.: Uh, sure. Give me a date, and I will let you know if I am available. *takes out small agenda book*

Jack S: Umm, I was kinda wondering if you could teach me a few... today.

Jackie C.: *nearly drops book* So, you want me to show you a few karate moves... _today_?

Jack S.: Uh, yeah?

Jackie C.: OK, so when do you want me to teach you the moves?

Jack S.: Now...

Jackie C.: Oh, boy. *puts head in hands* And in how much time?

Jack S.: *shrugs* I dunno, I was sorta thinking in an hour?

Jackie C.: *faints* …

Jack S.: Uh... Jackie Chan, sir? *pokes Jackie C.*

* * *

Manager: So, from the video camera in the room, this was Jack's and Jackie's interview to learn karate moves in order to _appear_ to be kicking the monks' butts, when being controlled by the Ruby of Ramses.

Jack S.: Hey! I could beat their butts any day!

Raimundo: *appears out of nowhere* Right, and Omi's ego is smaller than his dome. You only did two moves.

Omi: *appears out of nowhere* My ego is just the right size! And, will you keep my dome out of your conversation? *tries to attack Raimundo, but is held back by Clay and Kimiko. Who also appeared out of nowhere*

Clay: Calm down, lil' buddy.

Kimiko: Yeah, just chill Omi!

Jack: And?

Raimundo: My point is that you only spun around with your hands out, and fell down! We had to bring Travis, your stunt double, out to do the actual fighting moves!

Jackie: *sighs * It was pretty much impossible to get Jack to learn how to do a karate kick. Not to mention a simple cartwheel.

Jack: Hey, Jackie Chan! Since you're still hear, I would like to thank you for trying to teach me. * takes out Chinese translation book * Uh, _lei diu lei lo mo! * _instantly is in a headlock by Jackie* **OW! **What did I do-OWIE!

Jackie: What did you just say about my mother?

All: *_*

Manager: Jack... I didn't know you had such a potty mouth.

Jack: What? What the hell did I just say?

Raimundo: * reads from translating book * You told Jackie to... fuck his mom.

[Silence]

Jack: *gets out of headlock* I'm soo sorry! *runs away screaming*

Jackie: * cracks knuckles* Oh, your going to feel sorry in a moment! *runs after Jack*

Manager: Strange... so, that's the second installment of B.T.S.! Keep the reviews coming! Peace!

XS Characters: *waves* Bye!

[In background bones cracking and Jack's screaming can be heard.]


	4. Chapter 4: HRB Q&A

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown; it belongs to Christy Hui and Warner Bros. Everybody knows that by now!

**Chapter Four: Q&A: Hannibal Roy Bean**

[In XS Interview Room]

Manager: Look bean, I don't really care for you, since you're just the same off stage as you are onstage… *growls*

HRB: *sniggers* If you're talkin' 'bout me switchin' your chicken burrito with the five bean burrito-

Manager: _And _switching my Coke with a Pepsi!

HRB: O_o You could actually taste the difference?

Manager: Of course! Coke tastes better than Pepsi! Duh!

HRB: Huh, I could never tell the difference.

Manager: *mumbles* Of course not, everything tastes the same to a small country accented bean head.

HRB: Whatcha say?

Manager: Um, nothing. Here, read this question and answer it. *hands note card with CupKake123's question*

HRB: *snatches card and reads:*

_**Q: Yo, bean dude what was it like in the Ying Yang world?**_

HRB: *begins to crumple up card*

Manager: Humph, attitude much? *sees HRB crumpling up note card* And, what do you think you're doing?

HRB: *throws crumpled up card at Manager*

Manager: Hey! Watch it bean! Or else I may _accidentally _drown you in the bean dip!

HRB: *ignores threat* Why do I have to answer that ridiculous question?

Manager: Because the reviewer wants to know!

HRB: *rolls eyes* I'm not gonna answer it.

Manager: Yes you will!

HRB: I will not!

Manager: Will!

HRB: Not!

Manager: Will!

HRB: Not!

Manager: I say will!

HRB: And I said not!

Manager: *grins evil smirk* Oh, yes you will~!

HRB: What'd ya mean by that? *raises eyebrow*

Manager: You know that lima bean in the fridge?

HRB: *blushes* Umm, yeah? …Linda?

Manager: Ooh! Even got the girl- bean's name!

HRB: *blushes darker shade of red (if it's possible)* What are you saying?

Manager: If you don't answer the question… *points to a screen showing another room in the XS studio. There is a small lima bean hooked to a piece of string being slowly lowered into a pot of boiling hot oil by a small toy crane.* Linda, the lima bean gets it!

HRB: Noo! Don't do it!

Manager: *_* Seriously? You do know that there are other lima beans to hook up with, right? There are even, a few string beans, baked beans, and a couple of nice looking black eyed peas to flirt with.

HRB: No! They aren't like her!

Manager: *whispers to readers* Get a load of this! _Hannibal Roy Bean_ being open with his emotions! I hope the security cameras have this on tape! I might post it on YouTube. *turns to terrified HRB* So? Are you going to answer the question, or not?

HRB: *still staring at screen* It was dark, and kinda creepy. Everything was out of shape and twisted all 'round. And it was really boring. There, are you happy with your answer?

Manager: Eh, I guess. I'll let the lima bean go now. *looks for remote to stop the crane* Uh- oh….

HRB: What'd ya mean, 'Uh- oh'?

Manager: *shuffles backwards to door* Uh, he he… I lost the remote to stop the crane.

HRB: WHAT? *turns to screen* Noo! Linda!

[On screen the bean is shown being fried and oil sizzling and splattering]

HRB: You… *turns to Manager who is unlocking the door* You killed her!

Manager: *unlocks door and runs away from the hopping bean* I didn't mean to! Anyway, I think you and that baked bean; Betty would be a better couple!

HRB: *growls and runs after Manager with a hammer from the props box* Ooh, when I get done with you, you're gonna see Linda in a moment!

Manager: *hides in girl's bathroom* Phew, OK, I lost him for a moment. Well, that was the last B.T.S installment for CupKake123. (Well, for now. I'm sure she added more reviews.) Next up, will be the installments for Pickles AreTasty.

HRB: I can hear you! And I'm comin' to get ya!

Manager: *hides in a stall* Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Chase Young Q&A

A/N: OK, so I actually know Pickles AreAwesome (very personally), and he told me (yes its a he!) that he doesn't want me to do the B.T.S. until I can make them REALLY funny. 'Cuz I told him I've had writers block for sometime now, and so he said to only do the question. He's a confusing person so... yeah. *you guys stare at me * What? I'll do the B.T.S's for him when I can think of something funny for them! (If ya want. I dunno...) So, I apologize Pickles AreAwesome for disappointing you, and everyone else... if you're still reading.) And here is your question answered. *slumps * I'm a terrible excuse for an author... *cries in the corner*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own XS it belongs to Warner Bros. And Christy Hui.

**Chapter Five: Q&A: Chase Young**

[In XS Interviewing Room]

Manager: *stares at spoon in hand, trying to bend it with mind power, but fails*

10 Mins. Later

Chase: *walks in drinking a Coke and wearing a black T- shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes* I apologize for my tardiness.

Manager: *still staring at spoon * Yeah, whatever. *hands Pickles AreTasty's question card to Chase*

Chase: *reads question*

**Q: Chase, what's it like having an army of kitty cats?**

Chase: Uh... OK. I find it nice to have an army of _**jungle cats**_. They're good companions and aren't as messy as dogs.

Manager: Yup! They also make me smile! *mutters under breath* Besides, the crew didn't wanna put up the effort of cleaning after an army of dogs.

Chase: They make me smile also. At least when they're ripping apart my enemies limbs. And I heard that! I remember that it was the fact that you're afraid of dogs, that kept us from owning the dogs.

Manager: Umm... so? Who was gonna clean up after them? Or train all of them to use the toilet?

Chase: Uh, dogs go outside Sherlock.

Manager: Oh, well... you were still born!

Chase: What? O_o

Manager: Act like your off- stage self Chase!

Chase: You like changing the subject when you're wrong about something, don't you? Anyway, no.

Manager: C'mon! Your off- stage self is so epically cool! And so what if I do? Being wrong is annoying!

Chase: I said, no! And my answer to that is, you're special!

Manager: Fine! Yes I am! But, I'll make you act like yourself Chase. Very soon. Then, they will all know your real personality! Mwuahahaha!

Chase: *drinks soda * Whatever, you're still special.

Manager: *sticks out tongue at Chase* There ya go, bud! Your question has been answered! If, you're still reading this...

Chase: Speaking of which where have you been the last few days, or was it weeks?

Manager: Gimme a break! I have family issues! At this moment my mom is yelling at my aunt about the plumbing! Or something.

Chase: Would you like me to set my cats on them?

Manager: The cats aren't actually yours Chase. They're a part of the props department.

Chase: Oh, yeah...

Manager: Anyway, hope you guys are still reading my story! Bye! Next will be XS Fanatic!

Chase: *waves*

* * *

A/N: Yes, guys it is I! I'm sorry I stopped at chapter 4. But I just had to get over some things and my mom said I couldn't get on the computer as much anymore and... yeah that kinda stuff. So, if there is anybody still reading, please continue to leave info. and comments. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Raimundo and Kimiko Interview

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown, is mine like I own a purple monkey. What do _you_ think?

For XS Fanatic

[Off stage in a corner]

Manager: *to readers* Whassup people? I'm here with Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko!

Rai and Kimiko: Hi!

Manager: And so, we're here to discuss XS Fanatic's comment on them.

Rai: How come we didn't we go to the interviewing room?

Manager: *blushes* Um.. because...

Kimiko: Because she wanted a chance to see Chase topless.

Manager: You little-! *blushes deeper red* How did you know?

Kimiko: *points to her left* You were staring at _that._

[Chase is sitting in a chair texting. He doesn't have a shirt on to cover that smexy chest of his... Ahem! Sorry...]

Manager: Uh... *blushes* Yes... well uh... BACK TO THE INTERVIEW! So, Rai, XS Fanatic said that she liked the part when you returned from the heylin side and Kimiko kissed you on the cheek. What was it like playing that role?

Rai: Well, for starters I had a cutie kiss me. *chuckles* Anyway, for real though, I think my character had to feel a wave of emotions, and surf them. You know, he had to be thinking how are my friends going to deal with me after all that I've done to them? But then when she kissed me, he realizes that she must really forgive him, as does his other friends. And they will accept me again... Hello?

Manager: *staring at Chase with drool on side of mouth*

Kiniko: *knocks on Manager's head which makes a hallow sound*

Manager: Come in.

Kimiko: Wake up! You're still interviewing us!

Manager: *wipes drool* Uh, heh sorry about that. So XS Fanatic also liked the part when Rai was dreaming about Kimiko in the episode 'Dream Stalker'. What was that like?

Rai: Umm... I guess that was a part of my character's imagination-

Manager: Cough SEXUAL FANTASY! Cough

Rai: *growls* Like I was saying... it was in my character's imagination that made him think that. I think it was one of those moments of when a person makes his/ her crush seem prettier or better, and puts the upgrade in their dream to smooch off of it.

Kimiko: I think I can take a guess of who does that every night. *giggles*

Rai: Me too~!

Manager: Really? Who?

Rai: *facepalms*

Kimiko: *sighs* Oh nevermind.

Manager: Oh, and finally, XS Fanatic had a question. It was:

**Q: What is your off- set relationship like? Also what are your feelings toward each other?**

Manager: Oh and Kimiko, you're her favorite character.

Kimiko: Aaw! I'm glad I'm your favorite! *beams* I have fans! Hehe! ^_^

Manager: *checks watch* Ok, let's get this over with you guys, I'm running behind scheduale here.

Rai: Why you have a special date with a certain someone? *quirks eyebrows suspiciously*

Manager: Uh... answer the question!

Rai: OK! Just chill out! Well, we're pretty much like in the show. We're just really good friends.

Kimiko: Yeah, we hang out on weekends, talk on the phone. You know stuff like that.

Rai: Yup, nothin' serious. And our feelings? Um, they aren't seious, or lovey dovey. And, I think Kim is a cool girl on and off the stage. And I can see her with a great guy in the future!

Kimiko: Thanks Rai! And I agree with him. It's nothing like dating you know?

Manager: *_* ...Are you serious? The show practically shows you two were made for each other!

Rai: Huh, I didn't notice that.

Kimiko: Me neither. Besides, I kinda already have someone else in mind.

Manager: *facepalms* Who could you possibly have in mind besides, Rai?

Kimiko: Oh, he's this guy that I met in a mall. I saw him at the Foot Locker, and my heart nearly stopped! He was so cute! *squeals*

Manager: *comically faints*

Rai: Manager? Hello? *pokes at Manager's chest* Is she dead?

Kimiko: I don't know... Hey, wanna go get some ice cream? My treat!

Raimundo: Sounds good!

[Kimiko and Raimundo head over to ice cream store nearby. Meanwhile Manager immediately wakes up]

Manager: I heard ice cream! Where is it? Where's the ice cream?

* * *

**A/N: One thing! Before you decide to kill me!**

**Readers: *holds back mob***

**Ok, so I know this seems like a good time to write a quick RaiKim one-shot... but they're all so... SAPPY!**

**Chase and Rai: Yeah, they are.**

**Me: What are you two doing here?**

**Rai: Well, Chase and I were bored out of our minds, so we decided to read fanfictions about ourselves.**

**Chase: So, we got hungry, and I went to the kitchen area of the studio to find us a snack. And I saw your 'RaiKim Stories' notebook on the counter.**

**Me: Dang! I knew it was in there!**

**Rai: And so we looked at some of the stories and well...**

**Chase and Rai: They sucked.**

**Me: *gasps* You read through my personal belonging? Oh, you two are so dead when I'm done!**

**Chase: *pats Rai on the back* Nice knowing you bud! *runs away***

**Rai: Wait for me, dude! You started this mess! *runs after Chase***

**A/N: So once again, I'm sorry if you were hoping for a cutsie lovey dovey RaiKim one-shot... especially to XS Fanatic. I sorry! *sobs but then remembers Chase and Rai* Oh yeah... So tune in next time for the installments for Cutegirl2010. Bye! *chases the boys with chainsaw* Come back here!**

**Chase: Run from the crazy person!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Minds BTS

Disclaimer: I own a lot of rainbow- pooping unicorns! So I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! I also don't own any rights to the songs mentioned in this chapter. They belong to their rightful artists.

Beyonce: Single Ladies

Rihanna: Rude Boy

Lady Gaga: Love Games & Paparazzi

Chapter Seven: Dangerous Minds B.T.S

**A/N: The parts when a mistake/ blooper comes in will be in bold and italic. Just wanted to let you know!**

* * *

Dangerous Minds B.T.S

**Take One: Underground **

[On the Underground Set, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo are walking down a long rocky trail. Suddenly Jack's Worm- Bots appear. Jack slowly appears from darkness]

Omi: Ugh, Jack Spicer. Why are you always on my face?

Jack: That's in my face gnome boy. Now, say hello to my new and improved worm bots!

Clay: Why in tarnation would anybody wanna build robotic worms?

Jack: Hey, hat- for- brains for digging. Worm bots attack!

[Worm bots and monks fight. _**Suddenly the worm bots start to shake vici****ously**]_

Jack: H-Hey! What's going' on?

[Worm bots slither shoulder to shoulder. One of the robots begins to play "Rude Boy" and they all dance, by doing the worm. Ironic, huh?]

Raimundo: Manager, what's goin' on here?

Omi: Yes! I thought the robots were repaired!

Manager: Uh, Bruce?

Bruce: Um... I may have accidentally placed something in the wrong mainframe.

Manager: Like what? Exactly?

Bruce: I think I may have put in the CD, 'Rated R' instead of the disk for them to fight.

Manager: And how did this may have, happened?

Bruce: Uh, well... I was helping my niece get the plastic off of the CD case, and then I took out the CD... and I thought it was the Worms' disk, and I put it in their hard drive. Oops.

All: O_o *turn back to the worms*

Kimiko: So... when will they stop dancing?

Bruce: Most likely when the music stops playing.

Manager: Ah what the heck, let's not let good music go to waste! Let's dance with them!

All: OK! *dance in their own style*

* * *

**Take Two (Off Stage): Chase's Palace **

[On set of Chase's palace, Jack, Chase Young, and Ghost Wuya are reviewing their scripts. Manager appears]

Manager: So, I'm assuming that you guys have studied your parts this weekend?

Chase and Wuya: *nod*****

Jack: Wait, one question!

Manager: *rolls eyes* What is it Jack?

Jack: Do I really have to stand pretty much naked in front of a girl?

Wuya: I am not a GIRL! I. Am. A. 1500 YEAR. OLD. SPIRIT! How many times, do I have to tell you that? *gets in Jack's face*

Jack: He-he... sorry!

Manager: ACTION!

(Scene Begins)

**Take Two: Chase's Palace **

[Palace shakes and slightly crumbles. Tiger appears carrying Jack in a bath towel]

Jack: Hi Chase. I heard you wanted to see me?

Chase: Yes, as repulsive as I find it.

Jack: Ya know I was in the middle of my Saturday bubble bath. *Uses legs to push on tiger's face, _**but slips out and falls on the floor**_* Oof!

Chase and Wuya: *quickly turn backs on Jack*

Manager: CUT! *walks onto set* Oh, you two can turn back around, Jack has on another towel.

Chase and Wuya: *slowly turn back to Jack and sigh in relief*

Manager: What happened, this time Jack?

Jack: *rubs head* I don't know. I pushed at the tiger's head like the script said to, and I just went out! Like... *makes waving motions with his hands*

Manager: -_- *holds up hand* Please stop. Everyone knows you have problems. Don't make it worse.

Jack: Okay. *stops hand movement* Hey! No I don't!

Manager: *ignores Jack* Let's do this again people!

* * *

**Take Three: Underground Xiaolin Showdown**

[During Omi and Jack's Xiaolin Showdown]

Omi: Orb of Tornami! Water!

Jack: Not the hair! *gets blown back*

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo: *cheer for Omi, but then get covered in mud and stop cheering*

Jack: _***still flying backwards* ****Pfft! O- Omi! *chokes* S-Stop the w-water!**_

Omi: *presses button to stop water* It is not responding! I think its broken! *shakes orb, which makes water splash all over the place*

All: Omi! Stop shaking it! *hide behind rocks*

Omi: *points orb off staff at crew*

Crew: Omi! Point it somewhere else! *run for cover*

Omi: *point orb accidentally back in Jack's direction*

Jack: *staggers back to stage soaking wet* Hey. What did I mi- AAH! *gets pushed off stage again*

Omi: Sorry! *points water to ground which sends him into the air* YOW!

All: *stare at Omi flying through the air*

Chase: Uh, Manager? Any help?

Dojo: QUICK! EVERYBODY! LOOK OUT! *gets soaking by water* Never mind...

Manager: *peeks from behind chair* Omi! Throw the orb at the wall!

Omi: *somehow throws Orb of Tornami at a wall and falls * Ah!

Clay: *catches Omi* Gotcha!

Rai: Good catch!

Manager: *comes onto the set and hands out towels* OK, so now that I know this Orb of Tornami doesn't work, you'll have to use this replacement. Jack hold this for a moment. *tosses a green Orb of Tornami to Jack* Well, the cameras and other things are miraculously still working. So when everyone is dry, we'll continue the shoot. *dries hair*

Omi: But it is green! The Orb of Tornami is supposed to be blue!

Kimiko: The graphic editors will use the computers to make the orb seem blue, Omi.

Omi: Oh! How interesting!

Jack: Hm, what does this do? *presses a button on the orb and shoots water* WOAH! *flies backwards through studio*

Manager: Jack! Put that down! JACK!

All: *Runs after Jack* Come back!

* * *

**Take Four: Underground: After Showdown**

[Underground Set: Spiders go through the floor into lava. The Hoduku Mouse falls into the sea of lava]

Kimio: No! *looks across the river of lava* Omi! CATCH! *throws Golden Tiger Claws*

Omi: Golden Tiger Claws! *he and Chase jump into the portal*

[Outside of the Portal: Omi and Chase jump out and turned to the portal]

Chase: *a large rock falls on his toes* OUCH!

Omi: Chase! Are you alright?

Chase: *turns to Omi with a fake smile* Oh, sure! A giant rock just fell on my toes! I'm great! Jeez it must be Ask- Chase- a- Stupid- Question- Day!*winces*

Manager and medical crew: *rush to Chase*

Manager: OK, on the count of three, I want you guys to help me lift up this rock! One, two, three!

Manager and medical crew: *heave rock off of Chase's foot*

Chase: *falls backwards and winces* Ah, god! *holds foot*

Nurse: *removes Chase's shoe and sock* It's bleeding a little bit. *applys cream to his foot* Better?

Chase: *nods and slowly staggers off stage*

Manager: Well, we'll do the other scenes that don't have Chase. That would be when Clay, Jack, Rai, and Kim are tied in the spiders' cave* Got it?

All: Yes! *leave to get ready for the nest scene*

Manager: How's your foot Chase? Can I help? I know you need some ice cream! No? How about a muffin? *continues to dote him*

Chase: Uh good- That's nice of you but- Well that's- will you?- *continually interrupted*

* * *

**Take Five: In Chase's Citadel (Again)**

[Back in Chases' s palace]

[Omi and Chase Young used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope to make images appear]

Omi: I did not know that! Oh! I did not know that either! Wow! I did even not know I did not know that! *eyes bulge* _**Woah! I most defiantly did not know that!**_

Chase: Omi! We must concentra- what in the world? *gapes at video that Omi is pointing at*

Manager: What are you two staring at? *walks on stage and stares in horror at video* What the hell is that?

Chase: I don't have a clue...

Manager: Quick! Cover Omi's eyes! He shouldn't see this.

Chase: *covers Omi's eyes*

Manager: Raimundo! Get up here!

Raimundo: *runs to stage* Yeah? What's wrong?

Manager: *points to video* Explain this!

Rai: *looks at video with wide eyes* Wow... well I had nothing to do with it!

Manager: Really? Then who did?

Rai: Um... Jack!

Jack: *runs to the stage* Someone called me?

Rai: Yeah, what did you have to do with this?

Jack: Huh? *looks at video and drops jaw* Absolutely NOT!

Manager: Then who?

Jack: Hm... Clay?

Clay: Anyone called me?

All: Explain this video clip!

Clay: Whoa there pardners! I had as much part in this as a pig laying golden eggs!

Manager: *face palms* Then. Who. Did?

Clay: Vlad?

Manager: *laughs* Oh yeah, big, clumsy Russian had something to do with this video!

Vlad: I heard my name. Somebody call my name? *turns to video* How that get on there?

All: *jaws drop to ground* What?

Rai: You did this?

Vlad: *blushes* Uh, ya... I had video camera and taped this and... I accidentally got it on here...

Manager: *mumbles* Disturbing...

Chase: Yes...

Omi: *eyes are still covered* Most definitely!

Rai: Gross man! *shivers*

Jack: I'm gonna have nightmares...

Clay: You and me both... *holds stomach*

Manager: I thought someone was playing a prank, sorry you guys.

Rai Jack and Clay: It's OK.

Manager: Places people! Let's start this again!

Chase and Omi: *turn off the Fountain of Hui*

Manager: *shudders* Eww, Vlad wearing a black leotard and tights while dancing to Single Ladies... bad images are going through my head!

* * *

**Take Six: Underground in Spiders' Chamber**

[In Spider's Chamber: Omi has sent Jack's Moto 2000 in the direction of the center of the earth and the group is about to leave]

Omi: Oof! *walks into queen spider*

Kimiko: I believe the queen is in the building!

All: *Run and yell*

Omi: Hurry everyone! Take my hand!

Jack: I have a better idea. I'll take... the golden tiger claws!

Kimiko:*gasps* Jack you jerk!

Jack: *makes a portal and jumps inside* Too late Xiaolin- has- beens! *disappears*

Kimiko: Now what?

Clay: Uh I have an idea... RUN!

All: *Run and scream*

_**[Suddenly a phone rings playing the song: Love Games]**_

All: *****still running and look around for source of music*****

Raimundo: Um... who's phone is that?

Kimiko: Not mine.

Chase: *pulls out a silver, pink, and purple rhinestone cell phone* Sorry, this is my sister's phone. *flips open phone* Hello? Oh hi Mom... Um, actually this is not a good time right now... Well, I'm at the set right now... Yeah, we're at the scene where we're being chased by gigantic evil spiders. What? I told you last night, my cell died. And Sis is letting me use her phone. I did tell you! Yes I did! Yes! I remember clearly- Well, if you would listen to me more you wouldn't be so confused! Uh huh... Um Mom, I'm gonna have to redo this scene because of this... OK then. Alright. *sighs* Yes I'm hugging the phone too... puss puss to you too. *sigh* OK, I'll ask them. Uh- huh! Klart jag älskar dig! OK! Good bye. *closes phone*

All: *stare at Chase* O_O

Chase: Why are you looking at me like that?

Kimiko: ... What was_ that_ all about?

Chase: Oh that... *blushes* My mom would like to know if you guys want to take her offer for dinner after our shoots are done.

All: OK! Sounds good!

* * *

Manager: And these are a few of the best bloopers for this episode of B.T.S. Whatcha think? *turns to characters*

Omi: I am still most confused. What does puss puss mean?

Chase: It means kiss kiss in Swedish.

Rai: Wow, and what did that thing you said at the end mean?

Chase: She asked me if I loved her, and I had to reply with that term. It means 'Of course I love you.' *blushes*

Manager: Huh, I didn't know you were Swedish!

Rai: *mutters* I didn't know that you're also a Mama's Boy, like Jack

Chase: *slugs Rai in the arm* Shut it! I'm not... my sister and mom just watched Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" video once and have used that term ever since.

Manager: *gasps* I love that video! A bit weird... but yeah!

Chase: *takes out cell phone* My mom just sent me a text message. We should head over to her house now.

All: OK! *walk with Chase to exit*

Manager: Wait! I wanna come! Can I come?

Chase: I don't see why not.

Manager: Yay! *runs over and holds onto Chase's arm* Well, that's it for now! Next will be Swift's question! Bye!

Chase: Please let go of my arm...

Manager: No!


	8. Chapter 8: Kimiko and Omi Q&A

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**A/N: Bored so I decided to update. Oh, and I'm glad that people are still reading this!... Right?**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter Eight: Swift's Question**

[During break in Cafeteria]

Manager: Hey Kim! Hey Omi! Can I have a quick word with you two?

Omi: Not now, Kimiko and I are quite busy.

Manager: *stares at Omi then Kimiko* Seriously?

Kimiko: Yes! We'll answer the question later.

Manager: *taps foot*... Well I'm an impatient person so, how about you just take a break or something?

Kimiko and Omi: *sigh* We will answer the question _later_, right now we are busy.

Manager: *rolls eyes* Can you two please explain to me how a stupid game of Go Fish is so important that you can't answer this curious reviewer's question?

Kimiko: Because we made a bet that whoever wins this game will have a week's worth of unlimited slushies with the loser's money. *to Omi* Got any fives?

Omi Go fishing. And the loser will have to dress in a squirrel costume for the same week. *shudders* Most disturbing, am I correct? *to Kimiko* Do you have any eights?

Kimiko: It's _**go fish **_Omi. *hands him an eight card* Anyway, if we stop playing, what if can't we catch the other one cheating?

Manager: Will you just answer the question? Hey, I'll make sure neither of you cheat, deal?

Kimiko and Omi: Fine. *puts cards down and eye each other suspiciously. Then slowly turn to face the Manager*****

Manager: *hands Omi the card* Here.

Omi and Kimiko: *read the card*

**Q: Every time Omi asked Kimiko for another hug, why and in almost every episode she hugged him, why?**

Kimiko: Oh, well first of all he is a cutie on and off set! *pinches Omi's cheeks* And secondly we-

Manager: Let me guess, you two made a bet?

Omi: Yes. It was before the beginning of the first show. Kimiko and I did not enjoy each others' company at first.

Kimiko: Yeah, so Omi made a bet with me that I couldn't hug hm every time he asked for one. He said that I held a grudge against guys, or sorta being a sexist... *vein turns red at memory*

Omi: If she were to fail, she had to hug Jack Spicer every episode, or whenever he wished for one.

Manager: Oh, I understand now. Well, Kimiko it appears that you won that bet?

Kimiko: Yup! Now if you'll excuse us, we have a game to finish. *picks up cards* You got any twos?

Omi: *averts eyes* No...

Kimiko: *growls* Why is there a two card in your sleeve then?

Omi: *gasps* Is that a four in your shoe?

Kimiko: NO!

Manager: Um, I'm gonna walk away now.

Kimiko and Omi: *stare at Manager* You said that you would make sure neither of us cheats.

Manager: Well, uh... I just d-didn't see anything h-happen! *begins to run*

Kimiko and Omi: *runs after Manager* Come back here!

* * *

**A/N: *In a wheelchair and an arm and leg cast* Well, that's it! Next will be puppylover955's installment. Oh god! I have a scratch in my arm! Hello? Anyone? Oh crap... **


End file.
